sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Kavanagh
Name: Brad Kavanagh Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: School Newspaper, Chess Club, Debate Appearance: Brad face is rather tan, his thin-lens glasses covering his dark green eyes, were almost camouflaged into his face. His brown hair, the front of which happens to be longer than any of the other sides of his hair, almost run over his eyes, covering the lenses of his glasses. A rather small scar is visible over his right eye, one that is too small to actually require stitches but large enough to be one of the first things anyone notices about him. His neck is covered from top to bottom with stubs of hair, giving off the appearance that he hasn't had a good shave for a long while. Standing at about 5'11", and weighing at around 177 lbs, Brad's whole body has taken a huge change for the better over the past few months. His usual school clothes are actually rather plain, in comparison to many other students; A red T-Shirt under a green checkered overshirt, and a pair of Khakis. His white sneakers were dirtied by mud and grass stains. His legs look very built, obviously over time in jail, but his arms aren't as muscular. Biography: Brad is, if you could understand the term, an ex-nerd. A year ago, this wouldn't have been the case, because he was very active in intelligent activities such as Chess club, and got into all Honors Classes. Being born and raised in Highland Beach, Brad had a very normal life with two great parents, Nancy and Harry. He only has about one sister, named Victoria, who he was very attached to and was a sort of guardian of sorts to her, all the way until she entered high school. Brad was a normal kid living in a normal town, nothing strange about it. He was a very intelligent young man who didn't mind what people viewed of him, and believed that what other people thought of him wasn't something he should give a damn about. If someone were to just come up to him and started crying insult after insult right in his face, Brad would just shrug, then either come up with a counter-insult or would act as if nothing had happened at all. The bully, who would be quite surprised, would either call him a stupid name like 'faggot' or would just storm away from him. Not only did he get much attention from many of the jokers and pranksters of Southridge, but he was seen as some sort of prophet to the geeks, nerds and other high school rejects for how he can completely dismiss all the insults and the harassment and turn it around against the attacker. Brad was making alot of friends, more than the normal nerd usually could, and was becoming a very popular kid around the campus. All of this changed three months before the present day. For reasons unknown to the other students, Brad was suddenly taken out of school and brought to jail. The case was kept very quiet, so much so that not many people, not EVEN Brad was certain about what her did. Apparently, an old lady living across the street from Brad, Ms. Newton, who was a very influential woman who made a huge impact on changing Highland Beach for the good, had been strangled to death the day before. Brad, who actually went over to the woman's house the day before to deliver some mail that had been sent accidentally to his parents, found the door wide open, and let himself it without even thinking about it. Assuming that Ms. Newton had just stepped out for a minute, Brad had unknowingly picked up a dish towel (which he had no clue was the murder weapon) from the floor, covering it with his own prints, and left the letters on the desk near the door. He hadn't noticed any signs of a struggle, and he didn't even think to check upstairs to find the old woman's corpse. When he was put on trial, he told the whole truth, but the DA (who had taken it upon himself to convict someone, seeing as how much of an effect Ms. Newton had on the town) didn't believe a single word of it, and completely trashed Brad's testimony. The whole courtroom(who were wanted to find justice to the crime as much as the DA did) believed in the DA's words, and sentenced Brad to jail for a crime he didn't even commit. From the first day in jail, Brad learned to adapt to his new surroundings. luckily for Brad, he had two cellmates, Johnny and Carlos, who thankfully none of which were the psycho inmates that the boy had always imagined them being. It was them who taught Brad how to survive his new life behind bars, and they are the sole reason for Brad's sudden change in personality. Johnny was a smooth criminal, who had just been arrested for trying to pull off a huge robbery at a bank. He was sly, witty, and had many connections in all the gangs in jail. Carlos, however, was the complete opposite of what Johnny was. The Latino was a tough looking guy, who always acted serious even when he was telling his jokes (Usually, these 'jokes' consisted of things of a sick nature.) It was Carlos who taught Brad how to defend himself if a bunch of other inmates ganged up on him. Thanks to the both of his cellmates, Brad was able to cope with his life in jail. Luckily (or unluckily in this case) for the first stroke of luck in nearly one-fourth of a year, the real murderer, who actually turned out to be Ms. Newton's son Norris who killed her to gain her inheritance, felt that the guilt was just too much for him and had turned himself in. Brad has now been let back into his regular class, the past three days being a complete blur for him. Due to his life behind bars, however, Brad has developed a nearly different personality from what he once had. He was still intelligent, but he tends to shoot first and ask questions later, a complete change from his previous beliefs. Brad's anger levels started to rise, he became very rude began to repeatedly use foul language without reason. He suddenly learned how to hold his own against opponents, and knows when he should fight dirty, His alliance-making skills developed overtime, and he became a small part of every single prison gang, which helped him practically cruise through jail life without any unnecessary struggles. It's almost impossible for anyone to deceive Brad and make him do whatever they wish of him. He's had a hell of alot of experience of this (usually involving someone trying to sound friendly towards him, and fools him into doing something they don't want to), and now has learned from these mistakes. Now, the only way to gain his trust is to treat him like everyone else, and to actually be TRUSTWORTHY (as apposed to sucking up to him whenever someone wants something of him), and even then, he might actually still hold some suspicions. Brad used to, and still does, look at most situations logically, and thinks hard about the best way to get out of it. Brad's semi-mocking tone of voice tends to get into trouble with other kids his age, and his blunt, outspoken mindset gets him into even more trouble than he would have wanted. He used to able to calm the whole situation down a notch with his friendly appearance and convincing skills, and this of course still holds true after his time in jail. Brad, however, now is alot more emotional-driven than before. If someone even remotely pushes his buttons the wrong way, all logical thinking goes out the window. He makes decisions based on what his heart tells him to do, and this might be the string that might kill him in the end. Advantages: Brad has been in jail, so he knows all about fighting dirty when the opportunity presents itself. He is also very good at making alliances and convincing people, a technique he picked up during not only his exploits in school, and intensively developed during his time in jail. Being an honor student, Brad is as intelligent as they come, and is also a quick learner as well. If he learns something, most likely he won't be forgetting it anytime soon. It's also very hard to deceive him, and is not in the least bit gullible. Disadvantages: Brad, before going into jail, was an extreme nerd. Even though he has built up a little over the course of three months, he is still not very strong, and struggles with picking up heavy things. He was sort of a smartass as a nerd, and his even more rude nature could get him into big trouble. Brad becomes an emotional-driven madmen when he's pissed off, so he does things that he normally wouldn't do. Designated Number: Male Student no. 14 The above biography is as written by AceBandit. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Goalie Mask Conclusions: Oh, once again a return from the loveable maiden irony! B14 managed to gain freedom by being found "Not Guilty" for a murder charge and now in order to regain freedom he has to be without a doubt guilty of several. With his weapon, I doubt this will be the case, but who knows? These prison folks make knives out of tooth brushes after all. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: N/A (Escaped) Collected Weapons: Goalie Mask (issued) Allies: Terrie Brightwell, Simon Wood, Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * The only person who intimidates Brad is Nigel Gillespie. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brad, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *It's Good to be Back *Give Me a 'P'! *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *Round One, Fight Three; Brad vs. Melissa *Thoughts Better Left Unspoken V3: *Archangel *How the Stars Have Fallen... *Lost *18 and Life *Sadist *The Beginning is The End is The Beginning *Shiawase Desu *#1: New Paths *#5: One day at a time *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die *V3 Epilogue: We Did It, When We Were Young Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brad Kavanagh. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students Category:Survivors Category:STAR